greatestanimebattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
OS002
is the second episode of the ''Beyblade 2000'' series and the second episode overall. Summary Tyson and Kai both ready their Beyblades and launch them for battle. Tyson is confident that he will beat Kai but Kai assures him that the battle's just beginning. Soon enough, Kai's Beyblade jumps into the sky and comes landing ontop of Tyson's Blade, this destroys Tyson's Blade to bits and pieces. Tyson is shocked at how he lost and turns angry at Kai. Kai tells Carlos that in order to beat their opponent, they have to feed off their Beys power. Kai leaves and Carlos follows him as Tyson is still angry at Kai. Andrew picks up Tyson by his shirt and tells him that if he's gonna beat Kai, he is gonna need a strategy. Tyson acknowledges this as Kai got him right under his skin. Kenny tells Tyson that Kai is a member of the Blade Sharks, gang of rouge Bladers searching for the ultimate Bit-Beast for them. Later, Tyson is at his home, at the dojo practicing martial arts to find a way to defeat Kai. Kenny and Andrew then show up at Tyson's home where Grandpa tells them that Tyson is training martial arts. Kenny and Andrew meet Tyson and tell him that they're gonna help Tyson get a strategy in order to defeat Kai. Andrew metions there are four of them which confuses Tyson. Kenny explains that he's been meaning to introduce Dizzi, short for Dizarra. Dizzi is a Bit-Beast that came into Kenny's laptop when one day, Kenny plugged in his laptop, and after a massive power surge happened, Dizzi appeared in his laptop. Kenny plugs in Dizzi as the three of them help Tyson to make a powerful enough Blade to defeat Kai's Dranzer Beyblade. Meanwhile, Carlos is held captive by his fellow members of the Blade Sharks as they launch their Beys and destroy Carlos' Bey, shattering it into pieces. Two members of the Blade Sharks explain to Kai that a friend of Tyson's who they call The Chief, has a laptop and knows everything about Beyblades. Kai orders them to capture Kenny and they accept. Kenny leaves as he has to get home, however he is stopped by two incoming Blades and is thus captured by the Blade Sharks. Later that night, Tyson is struggling to make the perfect Bey to beat Kai's but to no avail. Tyson decides to go to the sword of the Dragoon and ask it for help to defeat Kai. Nothing happens as Tyson starts to leave but just then, the sword glows with a blue hue as the spirit of the Dragoon heads right at Tyson and gets into Tyson's Beyblade, placing an insignia of the Dragoon on Tyson's Blade. Tyson is amazed at this and knows he will be able to defeat Kai. The next day, two kids tell Tyson and Andrew that they saw members of the Blade Sharks kidnap Kenny. Tyson gets angry at this and tells them that he is going to defeat the Blade Sharks. Andrew tells him that his Blade is nowhere near as pwoerful as Kai's Dranzer and we will lose for sure, but Tyson tells him not to worry. They then head to the Blade Sharks as members of the Blade Sharks look at Kenny's laptop and see Dizzi, as they try to get Kenny to tell them what he knows about Beyblade. Kenny refuses and then sees Tyson arriving to rescue him. However, all members of the Blade Sharks ready their Blade but Kai appears and states that he alone will face Tyson. Kenny tells Tyson not to battle him as his Blade is not ready, but Tyson shows his Blade to Kenny, having the Dragoon insignia, amazing Kenny. Tyson and Kai launch their Blades for battle. Tyson gets the upper-hand as suddenly two Bit-Beast appear before Tyson and Kai's Beyblades. The Dragoon appears as Tyson's Blade while the Dranzer appears as Kai's Blade. The Beyblades clash in battle as Tyson defeats Kai. Kai explains that Tyson's Blade holds the spirit of the blue Dragoon but Kai's Blade holds the spirit of the red Dranzer. He explains that they are Bit-Beasts and that although Tyson won the battle, it is just the beginning. Kai leaves as the members of the Blade Sharks follow him. Kenny thanks Tyson for saving him but asks how he won. Tyson tells him the power of Dragoon helped him as Andrew asks Tyson who's Dragoon but Tyson tells him not to worry. Major Events *Kai defeats Tyson, destroying his blade into pieces. *Tyson obtains the sacred Bit-Beast; Dragoon. *Tyson defeats Kai with his new Bit-Beast; Dragoon Characters *Tyson Granger *Kenny *Dizzi *Andrew *Kai Hiwatari *Carlos *Blade Sharks Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Dranzer S (Kai's) *Various Generic Beys Featured Battles *Tyson Granger (Generic Bey) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Kai and Dranzer *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Tyson and Dragoon Link Category:Beyblade Episodes Category:Beyblade